playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
PaRappa
PaRappa 'is the protagonist of the ''PaRappa the Rapper series, and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://psallstars.com/all-stars-parappa.html His Rival in the game is Spike''.'' Biography '''I GOTTA BELIEVE! With his trademark red cap and ever-present microphone, PaRappa entertains crowds the world over with his freestyle rapping and skateboarding prowess. Trained by Chop Chop Master Onion, PaRappa is as formidable in combat as he is on stage, bringing all of his talents to bear, the most important of which is his indomitable belief in himself. THE LEGACY OF PARAPPA: *''PaRappa the Rapper'' *''UmJammer Lammy'' *''PaRappa the Rapper 2'' Arcade Opening Parappa comes across PJ Berri who is showing everybody the new Joe Chin comic book. Inspired to become a superhero, Parappa decides to seek out fights in order to prove himself. Rival Name: Spike Reason: Parappa got in Spike's way while attempting to capture a Pipo Monkey. Spike thinks he is working for Specter and announces his intention to capture Parappa with the net. Parappa doesn't believe that Spike will put him in the net and the two prepare for battle while Parappa internally bolsters his self-confidence. Connection: Both Ape Escape and PaRappa the Rapper had animes exclusive to Japan, and both characters made their debut on the PS1. In 2001, McDonalds in Japan gave away "Super Happy Discs" which contained demos of Ape Escape 2001 and Parappa the Rapper 2. Ending Parappa rejoins his friends to learn that Joe Chin has gone missing cause he wants to be in some contest but wasn't invited. Parappa has a funny idea what this contest is. They leave to join Club Fun as Parappa plans to show them some new moves with Polygon Man's power. Gameplay PaRappa's line of attacks mainly consist of karate moves he learned from Chop Chop Master Onion, skateboarding, and music. He has the shortest range of all the characters, so players must be near enemies to guarentee hits. Despite that, Parappa is a well-balanced character and has some especially-damaging moves. Movelist For a more advance look at '''PaRappa's' movelist, click here. center (Square Moves) *'Punch!' (Thousand Punch!!) - (Mash ) *'Body Check!' - or + *'Uppercut!' - + *'Trip!'- + *'Kick!' (Spin Kick!) - (Air) - (Air) *'Leap!' - or + (Air) *'Uppercut!' - + (Air) *'Thousand Kick!' - + (Air) (Mash ) center (Triangle Moves) *'Whack!' - *'Smash!' - or + *'Flip!' - + *'Push!' - + *'Whack!' - (Air) *'Dash!' - or + (Air) *'Flip!' - + (Air) *'Slam!' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Come Here!' - *'I'm a Fan!' - or + *'Blast it Up!' - + *'Boxy Groove!' - + *'Come Here!' - (Air) *'I'm a Fan!' - or + (Air) *'Blast it Up!' - + (Air) *'Boxy Groove!' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Dance Kick''' - or *'Acrobat Kick' - *'Kung Fu Kick' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Romantic Karate' - (Level 1): PaRappa does a jumping mid-air flipkick with an outgoing 90-degree angle wave. *'Skater Boy - ' (Level 2): PaRappa jumps onto his skateboard and cruises around the level, killing anyone he makes contact with. *'Doom Box ft. PaRappa!!!' - (Level 3): PaRappa raps along with "I Gotta Believe!" This move clears the screen of up to three opponents. Taunts *Break Dances and says "Let's kick it!". *Pounds his fists saying "Cash and money, son!" then points at the enemy. *Takes out his microphone and says "Whos posin' now?", crosses his arms, and puts his mic away. Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"We gonna put on a show!" **"Let's kick it!" **"Let's party!" *'Prematch:' **"Time to jam!" *'Successful KO:' **"P-to-the-A-to-the-R-to-the-A!" **"You shoulda believed!" **"Just because the rythm is slow,that doesnt mean that you cant just flow" *'Respawn:' **"I'm the man with the master plan." **"Parappa's in da house!" **"Let's put some music on!" *'During Romantic Karate:' **"Kick! Punch! It's all in the mind!" **"Funky!" *'During Skater Boy:' **"My skateboard never stops!" **"Step on the gas!" Intros and Outros Introduction *PaRappa appears with a thought bubble of Sunny Funny smiling, does some footwork, and says "Time to jam!" *PaRappa appears, pulls out Boxxy Boy, and then points out. *PaRappa spins his skateboard up top with his legs and then lands on the ground holding the skateboard next to him. *Punches rapidly and stops with a strong "Bruce Lee" punch. Winning Screen *PaRappa smiles and gives a thumbs up and says "Yay!" *PaRappa happily jumps and waves his arms up and down and says to put your hands up for him. *PaRappa did a split and hold the microphone like in his level 3 pose. Losing Screen *PaRappa frowns and hangs his head, ears drooping. *PaRappa crosses his arms and stubbornly taps his foot. *PaRappa is holding the microphone looks down sad while the Boxxy Boy also looks down sad. *PaRappa cries while a thought bubble of Sunny Funny frowning appears above his head. Costumes Funky Threads Parappa's signature street gear which he wears in all appearances. *Default: orange beanie, blue shirt, blue pants, red shoes *Blue beanie, red shirt, blue pants, blue shoes *Orange beanie, orange shirt, green pants, red shoes *Gray beanie, gray shirt, dark grey pants, black shoes Funky Astro Suit PaRappa's space suit that he wore in his third stage of UmJammer Lammy. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. *Default: orange beanie, white space suit *Blue beanie, blue space suit *Purple beanie, red space suit *Blue beanie, orange space suit Funky Gi A karate gi that PaRappa wore in episode thirteen of the Parappa anime. This is unlocked at Level 10. *Default: orange beanie, pale blue Gi, white belt *Green beanie, yellow Gi, black belt, *Red beanie, dark gray Gi, black belt *Blue beanie, white Gi, red belt Gallery Parappa in the trailer.png|Parappa in the E3 trailer. Parappa.png PaRappa2.PNG|PaRappa's Introduction PaRappa1.PNG PaRappa3.PNG PaRappa5.PNG PaRappa6.PNG PaRappa7.PNG|PaRappa brings out Boxxy Boy to produce some AP PaRappa4.PNG|PaRappa's Level 1 Super Move PaRappa10.PNG|PaRappa's Level 2 Super Move PaRappa8.PNG|PaRappa's Level 2 Super Move PaRappa9.PNG|PaRappa's Level 3 Super Move PaRappa11.PNG|PaRappa's Level 3 Super Move Parappa spacesuit.png Avatar parappa 2.png 534566_374943932589308_1060956208_n.png|PaRappa's Funky Gi alternate costume PaRappan.png|in the intro Spikem.png Spike vs PaRappa.png Videos PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS BATTLE ROYALE Parappa Trailer PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - PaRappa Strategies PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions PaRappa the Rapper PaRappa the Rapper Gameplay on Hades - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Trivia *PaRappa is the character that has gotten the most response out of fans, as he was from a very popular game series that people were hoping Sony would bring back. *Omar Kendall has said that PaRappa and Fat Princess were challenges to think of moves for due to the fact that they don't regularly fight in their own games, but the dev team has figured out attacks that fit with the characters. *PaRappa's level 3 Super Move is an obvious reference to the refrain of the 6th stage song of the original PaRappa the Rapper game. *PaRappa's Space costume comes from UmJammer Lammy during Cool Mode in the stage "Flight Fright". *During Parappa's level 3 Super, the audience cheering him on are characters from his game, such as Joe Chin, Lammy, Katy Kat and Sunny Funny, to name a few. *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' is PaRappa's first appearance on the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. *He was one of the playable characters along with six in the beta. *PaRappa is one of only five first-party characters who started on the PlayStation One, the others being Sweet Tooth, Sir Daniel Fortesque, Spike and Toro Inoue. *Parappa shares almost the same winning move as Sly Cooper. *PaRappa's opening and ending cutscenes in Story Mode resemble the PaRappa the Rapper ''anime. **It is interesting to note, as while ''PSASBR is an international game, the ''PaRappa the Rapper ''anime has never been released outside of Japan. References Category:Needs Work Category:Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playstation 1 Characters Category:Playstation 2 Characters